Życie bez muzyki Country
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 8 Życie bez Muzyki Country McKey razem z Chrisem prowadzą autobus McKey: Witajcie. A oto co się stało ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Pokazaliśmy jaki Teksas jest straszny. Odwiedził nas Ivan. Uczestnik Around The World, który bardzo pomógł mi w zadaniu. Oczywiście przed tym Fatima próbowała poderwać Gil'a, ale poszło to trochę za daleko. Yoanna kiedy znowu "odleciała widziała to. W tym czasie drużyna Europejczyków i Podróżnicy zaczęli swoją walkę o przetrwanie. Oczywiście ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich to Aoife przeżyła ze wszystkich najkrócej. Gdy wszyscy się rozdzielili, u Yoanny, Zach'a i Fatimy działo się dużo. Zabójca ich znalazł, a Fatima i Zach rzucili Yoanne. Oczywiście to nie był koniec przez przepychanie się nawzajem Fatimy i Zacha, Zach również zginął. W tym czasie, gdy inni chowali się w aucie, po ich jeździe bez trzymanki, Fatima weszła do samochodu i narobiła im niezłego stracha! W aucie była masakra. Zabili Tysona, gdy Gil zaczął biec za fer, również zabili Fatimę i Kimberly. Rozpoczął się romans pomiędzy Gil'em, a Fer. Fer jednak złapano na lasso i zabito. Tym samym przegrali Europejczycy... znowu. I pożegnali o dziwo Fer. Nie dając mi tym samym momentów do rozwinięcia tej miłości. Została ich po tym finałowa siódemka. Kto odpadnie? Kto zobaczy jak fajnie jest bez drużyn? Oglądajcie by się tego dowiedzieć kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px wszyscy się budzą po gwałtownym zatrzymaniu się autobusu Fatima: Nie no. Znowu budzą divę... (pokój zwierzreń)Fatima: Hello! Kto znowu śmie budzić divę! Nie dość, że zabili mnie w Teksasie to jeszcze żądają bym się budziła o siódmej rano. Nigdy w życiu. Po moim trupie... w sumie już było po moim trupie. Tyson: Co się znowu dzieje? Kimberly przytula się przez sen do Tysona Tyson: Emm... Kimberly... Kimberly budzi się Kimberly: Tak Tys...? Co? (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Ile to już trwa! Powiedzcie. Ile czasu przytulałam się do Tysona przez sen! Nie wierzę. Dlaczego oni nie chcą dać nam osobnych kabin. Nie było by wtedy tego wszystkiego, a tak? Nie będę mogła spojżeć Tysonowi w jego przepiękne oczy... Nie! Znowu się o nim rozmarzyłam! Gil: Co oni znowu wymyślili? Fatima: Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie jestem tego ciekawa... (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Oficjalnie jestem załamany po eliminacji Fer. Ona była cudowna, ale w końcu uległa mojemu urokowi! Wiedziałem to, ale w sumie ja też coś do niej poczułem. Coś głębszego. Coś naprawdę innego niż do Fatimy, albo Yoanny. Nie wierzę! Rozczulam się. Kimberly: I znowu. Serio tracę ochotę na to podróżowanie po Ameryce. Tyson: Ja też. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Przydało by się rozłączenie drużyn. Atmosfera staje się coraz bardziej napięta. No w sumie nas jest w autobusie siódemka. Czyli jakby nie patrzeć już siódemka odpadła. Duże szanse są na rozłącznie. Fatima: Kawy! cisza Kimberly: Weź Fatima. Przerabiamy to od pierwszego odcinka. Nikt z nas nie... przychodzi do niej Gil z kawą Gil: Jeszcze cukru? Fatima: Nie dziękuje... Kimberly: Co to ma być?! Myślałem, że kochasz Fer?! Gil: Kocham, ale lubie przeskakiwać z kwiatka na kwiatek. Kimberly uderza Gila w policzek Kimberly: Wiesz co... jednak jesteś świnią. Gil: Ale... Kimberly: Nie zasługujesz na Fer... Gil siada z boku Fatima: A mleko? Część Wypoczynkowa 120px 120px Yoanna, Zach i Aoife budzą się Yoanna: Ta świnia. Aoife: Hejo, hejo! Kogo przezywasz Yo? Yoanna: Tą świnię... rzuca nożem w zdjęcie Fer Zach: Ach Fer... no Gil wolał Fer od... Yoanna zaczęła dusić Zach'a (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Dobra... co ten świr znowu wyczynia? Wiem, że ona ma nie do końca równo pod sufitem, ale dlaczego ona mnie dusi? Yoanna: Nigdy tak do mnie nie mów! Zach: Dobrze, ale mnie nie duś! Yoanna puszcza Zach'a (pokój zwierzeń)Aoife: Hahahaha! Yoanna i Zach są tacy zabawni! Nie mogę się przestać śmiać widząc ich kłótnie! Są takie zabawne! Aoife zaczyna dłubać palcem u nogi w nosie wchodzą do nich Podróżnicy Gil: Siem.. Yoanna rzuca nożem w Gila, chybia Gil: O mały ... włos. Zach: Fatima... Fatima: Zach... Aoife: I Aoife! Aoife pada na ziemie i zaczęła się kręcić Tyson: Ok... bez komentarza... do sali wchodzi McKey McKey: Hej ludzie! Witajcie w Tennessee! Stolicy Courtry w Ameryce. Fatima: Niech zgadnę, będziesz nam kazała śpiewać coś z Counrty... McKey: Nie. Zorganizowałam dla was konkurs talentów, który wyklucza Country! Chris chciał zrobić na złość ludziom lubiącym Counrty. Chris: Tak! I udało mi się. Na facebook'u fani Country piszą, że nie będą oglądać naszego show! McKey: Mniejsza o to. Tennessee, Kulisy 120px 120px parę minut później McKey: Ok. Z powodu, że Europejczycy po raz kolejny są w mniejszości. Europejczycy wzdychają McKey: To znaczy, że wszyscy Europejczycy wystąpią samodzielnie, a w drużynie Podróżników, dwie osoby wystąpią razem. Tyson: Kimberly! Chcesz wystąpić ze mną? Kimberly: No dobrze. Co będziemy robić? Tyson: Może scene z musicalu? Tysonowi zaświeciły się oczy Kimberly: Emm... Tyson. Dlaczego masz w oczach gwiazdki? (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Od dziecka marzyłem by być gwiazdą w musicalu! Miałem w pokoju małą scenę, gdzie śpiewałem "My Heart Will Go Home" Czy jakoś tak. Nieważne. Moje marzenie! Może się spełnić! Fatima: Ja pokaże krótki poradnik. Jak obrazić człowieka. Niewątpliwie to mój największy talent. Gil: A ja pokaże jak uwodzić dziewczyny. Fatima: Może nam się udać. 120px wszyscy zastanawiają się z czym pokazać się na pokazie Yoanna: Betty będzie żonglować nożami! Zach: Co?! Jaka Betty. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Tak... Ten świr we mnie nazywa się Betty. Wiem, że nie jest to do końca normalne, ale wiecie. Nikt nie jest doskonały. A ja mam parę wad przez których Betty istnieje. Aoife: A Aoife zademonstruje jak być piromanką! Zach: Piromanką?! Kurcze! W jakiej ja jestem drużynie. Ja będę normalny i zademonstruje jak być leniem. Yoanna: Betty się to nie podoba... brak emocji. Aoife: No mnie też. To będzie nudne. Zach: Nie znacie się... Tennessee, Scena 120px 120px na scenę wchodzą McKey, Chris i Vera McKey: Witajcie na pierwszym w historii pokazie Talentów w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki! wszyscy widzowie, fanowie Country biją brawo Widz 32: Country! Widz 73: Kocham Country! Chcę Country! Widz 281: Country Forever! Chris: Ok... nie myślisz, że oni z lekka mają obsesję? Vera: No może troszeczkę. McKey: Dzisiaj zobaczycie występy siedmiu finalistów Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Każdy czasem lepszy, a czasem gorszy. Widz 5: Będzie Country! Chris: Nie! Idź się leczyć wariacie z tej obsesji! Widz 6: Hej! Marny człowieczku! Nie krzycz na mojego męża! wszyscy widzowie wychodzą McKey: Świetnie... i nie mamy widowni... Vera: Nie będą się tak stresowali... McKey: Ale niestety właśnie oto chodzi w naszym programie! Chris: Widzisz! Nowa prowadząca już jest wredna i szuka widzów! McKey: Wcale, że nie! Fatima: Hej! To ja jestem gwiazdą! Nie wy! Chris i McKey: Wcale, że nie! Fatima: O nie! Nikt nie powie, że jest mniejszą divą ode mnie! Fatima rzuca się na Chrisa i McKey Vera: Czy Chris i McKey przeżyją? Dowiecie się tego po przerwie, a oto zapowiedź mojego nowego show Total Drama Island's Next Top Model przerwa Czy czekacie na ciekawe show o modzie? Czy chcecie zostać Sławni? Czy chcesz być kolejną Top Modelką? To będziesz właśnie ty... 'Vera:' Sesje, nowi ludzie i jeszcze więcej rywalizacji niż w każdym innym show. Wygrać może dosłownie każdy! Zapisy do 11 kwietnia 2012 roku. Potem z wszystkich zapisów wybierzemy finałową 17, która zmierzy się ze sobą o 13 miejsc w finałach. Kto zostanie kolejną Top Modelką? Już wkrótce w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model'' Koniec Przerwy McKey: Witamy po tej nieco wymuszonej przerwie. Właśnie teraz zaczynamy nas konkurs talentów. Jako pierwsi zaczną Europejczycy z Występem Yoanny! Yoanna: Betty zaraz zacznie pokaz! Chris: Czekaj jaka Betty... Vera: To się zapowiada ciekawie. Yoanna rzuca w jury nożami, po czym je łapie i żongluje nimi Vera: Była w tym emocja... Vera mdleje Yoanna podpala noże, po czym staje na rękach i żongluje nogami McKey: Czekaj co to ma być?! Kreskówka.. Chris: No jakby nie patrzeć... McKey: Cicho... nie rób przykrości dzieciom! Chris: To jest kreskówka! dzieci w całym kraju wyłączają telewizory i biegną do rodziców McKey: Pięknie... jesteś zadowolony?! Vera ocknęła się Vera: Emm... McKey! McKey: Tak? Vera: Patrz na Yoanne!!! Yoanna/Betty żongluje pianinami McKey: Nie wiem, ale ja daje 10. Chris: 8. Nie było kowadła... kowadło spada na Chrisa Chris: No dobra... 9. Vera: Ja również daje 9. w stronę Very leci kowadło. '''Vera:' 10! Vera robi unik przed kowadłem McKey: Więc. 29 pkt. No trudno będzie to przebić, ale da się ją jeszcze pokonać. Teraz czas Fatimy i Podróżników. Fatima: Hej kochani... gdzie jest widownia? Widz 74: Jestem ostatnim widzem! Fatima: Świetnie. Chodź do mnie na scenę! Widz 74: Jej! Widz wchodzi na scenę Fatima: Kto cię tak ubrał? Widz 74: Mamusia! Fatima: A ile ty masz lat? Widz 74: 52! Fatima: Wow... Widz 74: Co masz na myśli? Fatima: Tylko tyle byś wziął się za siebie... nikt by cię nie zechciał... Widz 74 ucieka z płaczem Fatima: I koniec. W minutę doprowadziłam go do płaczu. McKey: I nie mamy nikogo na widowni... Vera: Kocham to! Kupuje to! Biorę to. Chris: Przyznam się, że to było niezłe! Jesteś dobra. McKey: Serio wam się to podobało? Chris: No tak! Nie widzisz w tym nic wspaniałego? Doprowadziła w minutę widza do płaczu! Geniusz! Fatima: Dziękuje! Chris: 10! Vera: 10! McKey: 2. To było koszmarne. Fatima: Phi.. McKey: Tym samym Fatima zdobywa 22 pkt. Następna jest Aoife z drużyny Europejczyków. Aoife wchodzi z wózkiem pełnym pochodni Aoife: Dzień dobry! McKey: My się już widzieliśmy... Aoife: Wiem, ale podobno tak się mówi na castingach. Aoife zaczęła się śmiać Chris: Z tego palącego się budynku! Który pali się za wami! mieszkańcu uciekają z budynku McKey: Masz jakiś dowód, że ty to zrobiłaś? Aoife: Tych panów policjantów? policjanci stoją, za Aoife Aoife: Kazali im mnie pilnować do czasu, aż nie wyjadę z Tennessee. Aoife znowu zaczęła się śmiać Vera: 4? Chris: 5. McKey: 0. Aoife: Juhu! Aoife znowu zaczęła się śmiać McKey: Ok. Więc mamy dla Aoife 9 pkt. Czas na Gil'a z Podróżników. Gil wychodzi na scenę bez koszulki McKey: 10! Vera: 10! Chris: 1... ja nie mam takiego torsu >,< McKey: Daje mu jeszcze dwa punkty za piękność. 23 pkt. Gil: Dzięki... McKey: Nie ma za co. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Niech ktoś teraz powie, że ładnym wcale nie jest łatwiej w życiu! Haha! McKey: Ok. Czas na Zach'a. Ostatniego Europejczyka. cisza McKey: Zach? na scene wchodzi Aoife Aoife: Zach napisał, że to jest jego występ lenistwa. McKey: Ah? 0. Vera: 0. Chris: 1. McKey: 1 pkt. No nawet i tak więcej niż się spodziewałem. Zach: Nie doceniacie mnie i tyle. McKey: A teraz czas na ostatni duet tego dnia. Kimberly i Tyson'a. światła gasną i pojawia się mgła (Tyson i Kimberly będą teraz śpiewać) Tyson: Oj moja miła. Kimberly: Oj mój miły. Tyson: Czy kochasz mnie? Kimberly: Oj tak, oj tak. Tyson: Naprawdę mnie? Kimberly: Tak Kocham cię! Kimberly i Tyson tańczą ze sobą w zmysłowym tańcu Tyson: Czy mnie znasz. Kimberly: Oj znam. Tyson: Oj kocham cię. Kimberly: I ja ciebie też!! Tyson i Kimberly całują się, gaśnie światło Vera: To było piękne! Chris: Będę płakać. McKey: Emm... może już przestaniecie się całować? Kimberly i Tyson dalej się całują Vera: 10! Chris: 10! McKey: A niech was... 10! reszta Podróżników wychodzi na środek uczcić zwycięstwo Fatima: Chyba mamy nową parę... Gil: Na to wygląda... Fer! Gil zaczął płakać Fatima: A ja dalej jestem z sobą, ale Arian by się w sumie przydał... McKey: Takim trafem zapraszam po raz kolejny Europejczyków na ceremonie. Yoanna, Aoife i Zach spuszczają głowy Część Wypoczynkowa 120px Yoanna: Co się z nami dzieje? Po raz kolejny na ceremonii? Aoife: No. Wyeliminowaliście już Ariana, Rasela i Fer. A teraz czas na kolejną osobę. Yoanna: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już wiem na kogo zagłosuję. Zach: Ja też... Aoife: U! Ja też to wiem! Ceremonia 120px na sale wchodzi McKey z dwoma dolarami McKey: Witajcie. Co się z wami dzieje. To już wasza 4 ceremonia z rzędu. Yoanna: No sami nie wiemy. Jakoś nie umiemy się zgrać. McKey: Wygrywaliście pierwsze zadania. Dlaczego tak nie ma. Zach: Nie mam pojęcia. Ja przegrałem pierwsze zadanie. Aoife: A mnie na nim nie było. McKey: Czy sądzisz, że twój wynik był dobry Zach? Zach: Zademonstrowałem wam mój talent. Nie moja wina, że wam się nie podobał... McKey: I tak już tego nie zmienisz, a ja mam tylko dwa dolary dla was... dramatyczna muzyka McKey: Jedyny bezpieczny dolar wędruje dzisiaj do... Yoanny, a może Betty? Yoanna: Serio?! Dziękuje! Yoanna biegnie po swojego dolara McKey: A teraz została was tylko dwójka. Oboje byliście oryginalnie w Podróżnikach, ale mam dla was tylko jeden dolar... Zach: Co Yoanno. Wolisz tą psycholkę ode mnie? Yoanna: Emm.. Zach: Nie próbuj się tłumaczyć. Twój głos dzisiaj zadecydował. Yoanna: No tak... McKey: Dobra. Nie kłóćcie się. Ostatni dolar jest dla Aoife. I koniec... Zach wstaje i zaczyna płakać jak dziecko Zach: Nie! Nie róbcie mi tego! Nie! opiekunka do dziecka wyrzuca Zach'a z autobusu Zach: Siódme miejsce? Widzicie zaszedłem... Autobus odjeżdża, a Zach'a zaczynają gonić fanowie Country z pochodniami Widz 43: Ej tu jest jeden z tych uczestników! Brać go! Zach: Aaa! Zach ucieka McKey: I tak zeszliśmy do finałowej szóstki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. teraz zacznie się prawdziwa rywalizacja. Bez głaskania i bez ociągania się. Dowiedzcie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Ekskluzywny Klip Zach ucieka płacząc przed wściekłymi fanami Country z pochodniami Zach: Serio? To jakieś głupie Średniowiecze czy co?! Nie. Serio. Teraz przesadzili. Nie dosyć, że muszę uciekać przed tymi idiotycznymi fanami tego głupiego Country... Widz 1: Głupiego Country?! Zach: Mamo! ''Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki